


Let it snow

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco n'aurait jamais cru être responsable de quatre enfants, un jour. C'est pourtant ce qui se passe en cet avent de Noël.<br/>Fic de l'avent 2015<br/>FIC FINIE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bêta : Miya Morana

" _Harry,_

_Les enfants sont en pleine forme. La neige approche certainement et ils n'en peuvent plus. J'ai promis à ta fille de l'emmener voir le Père Noël, demain. Elle est surexcitée à cette idée, alors même qu'elle ne cesse de me répéter qu'elle n'y croit plus. Elle n'a que huit ans, mais certaines fois, elle fait bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'est réellement. Bien plus adulte._

_Je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir à être responsable de quatre enfants, un jour. Même quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. C'est assez effrayant, mais je crois que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Suffisamment, du moins, pour que Molly Weasley propose que nous venions avec Scorpius lors de la traditionnelle journée de fabrication des biscuits de Noël._

_Ginny a dû partir en reportage au Japon pour deux semaines. Les enfants me demandent de vos nouvelles à tous les deux, pourquoi ni toi, ni elle n'êtes là pour eux. Je ne sais pas trop quoi leur répondre, alors j'essaye de faire au mieux pour éviter la tristesse et les pleurs._

_James ne dit trop rien dans ses lettres, mais visiblement, l'idée de venir à la maison sans toi ne l'enchante pas. Je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. Même à nos débuts, même en ta présence, il n'a jamais caché qu'il aurait préféré que tu restes avec sa mère. Ginny m'a soutenu sur ce sujet et elle lui a passé un savon dans une lettre, hier. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ressemblerait autant à sa mère en faisant cela. Elle lui a rappelé que tu n'étais pas là et que nous faisions tous au mieux, selon ce que tu avais pu décider. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en a pensé. Il n'a pas encore répondu._

_Scorpius et Albus sont toujours ravis de partager la même chambre, alors même que la nouvelle chambre va bientôt être finie. J'ai posé du parquet flottant, aujourd'hui. Une jolie couleur sapin vieilli. Je suis certain que tu l'aurais adoré au magasin, toi aussi. Pour l'instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne veut entendre parler de déménager, alors la couleur des murs est toujours en attente, mais il va bien falloir qu'ils se décident, car j'en aurais fini demain avec le sol. Il me reste surtout les plinthes à découper selon les bonnes longueurs, sans me tromper dans le sens de l'angle, et quelques rangées de parquets._

_Ma mère est passée pour savoir si j'avais besoin d'aide avec les enfants. Cela a été évidemment le seul moment de la journée où rien n'allait. Lily pleurait parce que Scorpius et Albus lui racontaient des histoires de monstres qui allaient manger James et je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. Cela a duré juste le temps que ma mère pense que j'étais totalement dépassé seul avec trois enfants à la maison et James à Poudlard. Autant te dire que toutes mes dénégations pour expliquer que si, cela se passait bien ont été un peu prises de haut, après cela. Elle a décidé qu'elle allait m'envoyer des elfes pour m'aider. Comment est-ce que j'explique à ma mère que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'elfe à la maison et qu'au contraire faire moi-même les choses me fait du bien ?_

_Je t'aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

« _2 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Il n’a pas neigé cette nuit, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Par contre, nous avons été voir le Père Noël avec Lily. Scorpius et Albus n’étaient pas ravis de nous accompagner –visiblement, cela fait trop « bébé » à leur âge – mais je n’allais quand même pas les laisser seuls à la maison ! Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour cela. A la place, j’ai proposé que l’on aille manger une glace. Evidemment, cela a soudainement eu bien plus de succès d’aller voir Père Noël, même s’ils ont soufflé presque tout le long de la discussion de ta fille avec lui._

_J’avais oublié combien les enfants pouvaient être durs à cet âge-là. Est-ce qu’on était comme ça à leur âge ? J’ai peut-être oublié après tout. Jusqu’à présent, c’était différent avec toi à la maison… Il faudra juste qu’ils s’habituent aux changements. Ce n’est pas exactement comme si quiconque avait le choix._

_Lily a donc demandé au Père Noël une myriade de cadeaux : des poupées, des balais volants, des jolies robes, de quoi se déguiser et, sans grande surprise pour moi, elle a aussi demandé à ce que son papa et sa maman puissent être tous les deux là, le jour de Noël. Le Père Noël n’a pas compris pourquoi cela déclenchait une crise de larmes quand il lui a dit que patient comme j’étais et vu comme je la regardais avec tendresse, son papa – moi – ne pouvait qu’être là. Maintenant tout le Chemin de Traverse – en plus de ma mère – pense que je n’arrive pas à gérer seul quatre enfants et que je suis totalement débordé._

_La question de la chambre et de la couleur des murs est toujours en suspens. Ce n’est pas faute de leur en parler, de vanter les avantages d’avoir des chambres séparées, de dire que c’était ce que nous avions décidé tous les deux avant tout ce qui s’est passé. Je n’arrive pas à savoir s’il faut que je me fâche, que je continue à les laisser prendre le temps de la décision ou si je dois trancher d’une manière autocratique. Je suppose que cela peut encore attendre quelques jours. On n’est plus à cela près, vu qu’elle devait être finie il y a trois semaines. Il faut dire que tout seul, alors que je n’avais jamais fait ce genre de chose, c’est plus compliqué._

_Tiens, aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas ma mère qui est passée, mais Molly. Elle voulait s’assurer que nous ayons bien retenu la date de fabrication des biscuits de Noël. Elle était ravie de le voir affiché sur le calendrier familial. Elle en a profité aussi pour apporter des lasagnes à la courge. C’était excellent, mais j’ai l’impression de passer pour un père encore plus indigne que ce que je pensais pour qu’elle juge qu’il faille nourrir nos enfants. Il me semble pourtant que je m’étais amélioré en cuisine et que c’était correct, maintenant._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

« _3 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Toujours pas de neige, aujourd’hui. Il y a juste quelques jours, j’aurais dit que seuls nos enfants étaient impatients de découvrir un manteau blanc dehors. Je me surprends à regarder dehors en me réveillant pour savoir si la nuit a fait son effet ou non… C’est dans ce genre de moment où je me souviens que tes enfants doivent tenir de toi.  
Tu te souviens de l’an dernier ? Tu étais tellement impatient que j’avais l’impression d’avoir cinq enfants avec moi et non que quatre. Sur le moment, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qui t’excitait tant dans un simple caprice météorologique. Avec du recul, avec cette année, où je suis seul avec les enfants, où quelque soit la situation, ils doivent avoir un vrai Noël… C’est différent._

_Quand Ginny m’a proposé de m’occuper de tes enfants pendant son absence… J’avais confiance que je pourrais y arriver, même si cela allait être du travail. Pour être honnête, maintenant… Je doute plus. Est-ce que malgré le fait qu’ils n’aient avec eux aucun de leurs parents, je vais arriver à donner la sensation de Noël, des fêtes à tes enfants ?  
Ce n’est pas si évident que cela, que ce que je pensais. Tu leur manques et rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne changera cela. C’est normal, tu es leur père et je n’imagine pas pouvoir prendre ta place, te remplacer, même s’ils en auraient besoin à cet instant, d’avoir « Papa » à la maison, comme Scorpius._

_Je sais que tu n’aurais pas approuvé, mais j’ai acheté des cadeaux supplémentaires à nos enfants. Je crois que j’essaye de me faire pardonner d’eux, pour ne pas réussir à adoucir ton absence. Des choses que tu n’aurais certainement pas qualifiées de raisonnables, vu que je n’y arrive même pas. Cela fera beaucoup de cadeaux sous le sapin._  
Si tu étais là, j’imaginerais parfaitement le savon que tu serais en train de me passer, en me disant de ne pas faire comme mon père avait fait avec moi, de ne pas compenser l’absence par des cadeaux, des présents démesurés. Bizarrement, je soupçonne que le savoir ne me rendrait pas plus innocent à tes yeux. Au contraire. J’aimerais simplement tant que Lily et Albus ne soient pas là à t’espérer chaque fois que je passe la porte et avoir et avoir , qu’ils n’aient pas ce regard déçu de voir que ce n’est que moi, pas du tout celui qu’ils espèrent à chaque fois.  
J’ai essayé de parler avec James, qu’il sache qu’il peut me parler s’il en a besoin. McGo l’a même autorisé à venir utiliser la cheminée dans son bureau pour cela, vu la situation. Néanmoins, rien n’y fait. Il ne veut pas s’ouvrir, parler. Tu sais que j’en suis à demander à Teddy de bien vouloir garder un œil sur lui ?  
Je ne suis vraiment pas certain de faire du bon boulot avec nos enfants, tu sais. 

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 4

« _4 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_La chambre est toujours au point mort. Ni Albus, ni Scorpius ne veulent se séparer. Quand j’ai eu le malheur de leur dire que si ça continuait, j’allais en faire un bureau, ils se sont tous les deux enthousiasmés. Visiblement, je vais avoir besoin d’un bureau à moi, le jour où je vais reprendre le travail. Je n’ai pas eu le cœur à leur rappeler que cela faisait déjà plus de deux mois que j’avais arrêté d’écrire et pourquoi. Pour une fois qu’ils avaient un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, je n’ai pas osé. On aurait dit qu’ils avaient oublié pendant un moment.  
Selon eux, il faudrait que les murs soient d’une couleur reposante pour que je ne donne pas l’impression de vouloir transpercer le parchemin quand j’écris. Je suis certain que c’était toi qui leur avais dit cela. Cela te ressemble trop._

_Grande première, aujourd’hui, à ce propos. Lily avait envie d’un gâteau au chocolat et ma proposition de passer à la pâtisserie a été rejetée. J’ai donc fait avec ta fille mon premier gâteau. Enfin, le premier où je sers à quelque chose d’autre que te lire la recette._  
Pour éviter les catastrophes, on a pris ton cahier. Je me suis rendu compte que tu avais marqué une recette de plat français dedans. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de me dire que c’était peut-être ce que tu avais prévu de faire pour notre anniversaire, comme c’était quelques semaines après ton départ. Heureusement, Lily était trop excitée –je trouve que j’utilise de plus en plus ce mot, depuis que je suis seul avec eux- par l’idée du chocolat pour se rendre compte de mon trouble.  
Tu seras certainement ravi d’apprendre que la maison est intacte et que tu avais raison depuis le début. La cuisine, cela ressemble aux potions, alors j’arrive à m’en sortir. Ce qui fait que j’avais aussi raison en ne comprenant pas comment tu pouvais être aussi mauvais en potion, si c’était vrai.  
J’aurais aimé que tu puisses voir cela. Je ne sais pas qui de ta fille ou de moi était le plus fier de notre exploit. Le gâteau était même bon. Pas autant que les tiens, mais il était bon. 

_Tu te souviens de la crise de larmes sur le Chemin de Traverse ? C’était à la page people de la Gazette, ce matin. Visiblement, eux aussi doutent de mes capacités à m’occuper de tes enfants. Ils se demandent pourquoi les Weasley ont laissé faire cela et n’ont pas exigé la garde totale de tes enfants. Imagine ce que cela sera si quelqu’un apprend que Ginny me fait confiance avec eux au point de me laisser pouvoir prendre des décisions sans elle…_  
Molly m’a appelé tout à l’heure, avant de venir avec de la jelly à la fraise. Je ne pensais pas qu’elle se souviendrait que c’était ma préférée. Elle m’a dit de ne pas les écouter, que j’étais épatant avec nos enfants vu les circonstances et que c’était normal qu’ils soient tristes.  
J’aimerais tant qu’elle ait raison, tu sais. 

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5

« _5 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Je n’aime vraiment pas l’idée que la chambre vide devienne mon bureau. En fait, je la déteste totalement. J’aime installer ma machine à écrire sur le coin de la table. Je crois que mes deux derniers romans n’auraient jamais vu le jour si je n’avais pas passé mon temps à écrire dans la cuisine pendant que tu préparais les repas. Je ne peux pas juste m’installer un bureau, me poser ailleurs que là, dans notre cuisine. Ce serait un peu comme dire que tout cela… C’est fini. Je ne peux pas, Harry.  
Il paraît qu’il faut aller de l’avant, qu’on ne sait pas quand les choses arrivent, changent, qu’on ne peut pas toujours rester dans le passé, mais… Je n’ai pas envie de perdre notre manière de vivre, notre intimité sous prétexte d’aller de l’avant. Je vais leur dire que je ne veux pas d’un bureau. Mais pas aujourd’hui._

_Aujourd’hui, j’en ai déjà assez fait. J’ai voulu leur changer les idées, en faisant une sortie avec eux. J’ai gagné comme ça le prix du plus mauvais père/beau-père de l’année, voire de la décennie. Visiblement, aller dans un musée d’art de la porcelaine, c’est nul, ringard et chiant. Je te laisse attribuer à chaque enfant son adjectif.  
C’est dans ce genre de moment que je regrette que mes parents ne m’aient pas donné une éducation plus classique, vois-tu. (Potter, je t’arrête tout de suite. C’est la seule et unique fois où je dirai cela de ma vie et cela ne dispensera pas Scorpius de cours de Latin et de Grec ancien !) A leur âge, j’aimais bien les musées. Je trouvais cela amusant d’essayer d’identifier les blasons sur la vaisselle._

_Comme cela a été un drame, on a fini chez Molly. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d’autre pour arrêter de creuser ma tombe. Elle trouve que j’ai mauvaise mine, que je devrais un peu plus me ménager. Elle a proposé de prendre les enfants, demain, pour la journée._  
Tu crois que je suis un mauvais père, si j’accepte ? Je sais que cela leur ferait plaisir. Ca changerait du fiasco du musée, de la catastrophe du Père Noël, de la page people de la Gazette et de ma mère qui a profité de notre absence au musée pour que les elfes rangent, astiquent et polissent la maison du sol au plafond.  
Scorpius et Albus ont crié à la trahison, suite à cela. Ils avaient rangé leur chambre et pas Lily qui devait le faire demain. La seule chose qui les a mis d’accord, c’est que le repas était bien meilleur que ce que je faisais. Ce qui serait certainement vexant, si ce n’était pas vrai. Il y avait une raison, si je me contentais d’écrire dans la cuisine… 

_Tu crois qu’avoir fini la jelly en t’écrivant va déclencher un drame demain matin, quand ils vont s’en rendre compte ? J’avais juste envie d’une douceur ce soir, d’un truc un peu régressif, même s’il a fallu attendre que l’on emménage ensemble pour que j’y goûte.  
Ca me fait toujours penser à toi, tu sais._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

« _6 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_La disparition de la jelly a été un drame et il a commencé à 6h15 ce matin. Même pour moi, les pleurs et les cris à cette heure-là, c’est trop tôt.  
Alors, j’ai craqué. On a passé la journée au Terrier. Molly n’a rien dit au fait que je reste aussi. Elle ne s’est même pas plainte que je passe presque toute la journée à regarder l’horloge du salon. On y est encore et tu sais quoi ? Je jette des coups d’œil à l’horloge en t’écrivant._

_J’ai annoncé aux enfants que s’ils ne choisissaient pas qui allait dans la nouvelle chambre, je prendrais tout seul la décision. Ils n’étaient pas ravis du tout de cela, mais j’ai besoin d’avancer, de continuer ce que nous avions décidé ensemble._  
Quand ils s’en sont plaints à Molly, elle leur a dit qu’il fallait m’écouter et m’obéir, maintenant, que c’était dur aussi pour moi que tu ne sois plus avec nous. Après cela, elle m’a gavé de biscuits et elle m’a dit que ça ne pouvait pas continuer, que je ne tiendrais pas deux mois de plus. Je crois qu’elle a raison.  
Elle voudrait que Ginny prenne aussi un congé le temps que ça aille mieux, mais… Enfin, vous étiez divorcés, alors je ne me vois pas trop lui dire « hey, Ginny, tu vois comme je n’arrive pas trop à gérer ce qui arrive, tu veux pas arrêter de travailler ? C’est pas grave, si vous avez divorcé avec Harry, il y a des années, et que moi, je sois le mec avec qui il s’est remis. »  
Je veux dire, qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer en demandant à ton ex-femme de gérer mon incapacité à surmonter le fait que son ex-mari ne soit pas là, en mettant sa carrière entre parenthèses ? Tu vas dire que j’exagère un peu – enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, j’aimerais bien que tu puisses me le dire – mais on a un statu quo avec Ginny, notre pacte de solidarité. C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour les enfants et j’ai pas envie de le bouleverser. 

_Tu sais… La vérité, c’est que je ne sais pas trop ce que je ferais si quelqu’un était là à m’aider. Avoir toutes ces choses à faire… Même si je les fais mal, même si c’est une catastrophe – et je me rend compte chaque jour un peu plus combien tu peux être le meilleur père au monde avec tes enfants, mais aussi mon fils – au moins, je n’ai pas le temps de penser, de me demander si… Enfin, tu vois.  
Puis, le soir, je suis tellement crevé que je ne mets jamais longtemps à m’endormir. C’est bizarre de dormir seul. J’ai rajouté une couette supplémentaire. Une que tu ne voles pas dans la nuit, alors à 3 ou 4h du matin, chaque nuit, je me réveille parce que j’ai trop chaud._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7

« _7 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Cela fait plus de deux mois, maintenant. Il va falloir que je m’y fasse. Même Weasley commence à me regarder un peu avec pitié, parce que je n’arrive pas à gérer ton absence. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit cet homme-là à qui tu as demandé de sortir avec toi._  
Tu te souviens de notre première dispute ? Enfin, la première en tant que couple, je veux dire. C’était stupide comme sujet. Savoir s’il fallait ou non mettre la confiture au frais. Le frigo, chez toi… Moi, je ne connaissais pas cela. Au Manoir, nous avions un cellier pour les fruits et les légumes, une glacière – avec des vrais blocs de glace – pour la viande et le poisson, une cave pour le vin et des dizaines, des centaines de conserves pour tout le reste, de produits fumés, séchés. Alors, un appareil qui fait du froid, ça ne me parlait pas vraiment. Ca me faisait même un peu peur.  
Tout me faisait peur chez toi pour être honnête. C’était tellement moldu, tellement éloigné de mon propre monde… Toi et moi avons mis du temps avant de ne plus craindre que j’attaque une ampoule parce que la lumière était apparue d’un seul coup. Tu sais, après la confiture… Quand tu es parti de la cuisine en claquant la porte, en disant que j’étais impossible, j’ai bien cru que c’était fini entre nous. Que jamais plus tu ne voudrais me donner une nouvelle chance.  
Je n’étais pas encore amoureux, mais… Tu ne me laissais pas indifférent. C’était la suite de Poudlard. Tu étais à part. J’ai détesté l’idée de ne pas avoir ma chance avec toi. Et quand tu es venu frapper à ma porte quelques jours plus tard, avec un pot de confiture à la citrouille, ma préférée – je ne sais toujours pas comment tu l’as su – en t’excusant. J’étais abasourdi d’une telle chance. Plus encore quand tu m’as expliqué que c’était Weasley qui t’avait raconté sa propre dispute avec Granger sur un thème similaire, parce que Molly Weasley utilisait le même système que mes parents pour conserver la nourriture. 

_C’est il y a quelques années, mais… Sans cela, je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus. Je n’avais pas tort. Tu n’avais pas tort. Simplement, nous n’avions pas été éduqués de la même manière, avec les mêmes objets._  
Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte cela, pourquoi je te parle de cette dispute qui m’a fait si peur à l’époque. C’est simple. J’ai décidé d’avancer, de… D’essayer – un peu – de ne plus nier la réalité, de reprendre le cours de notre vie, la mienne et celle des enfants.  
Ca m’a toujours crispé que les pommes de terre restent dans la cuisine quand tu n’en faisais rien. Je les ais toutes descendues à la cave. 

_Tu sais quoi ? Nos enfants pensent que j’ai définitivement perdu l’esprit, avec ça, vu la manière dont ils regardaient. Il y avait un peu de toi, en eux. Ca m’a fait plaisir de le voir._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

« _8 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_On a fait le sapin aujourd’hui. J’avais négocié avec McGo pour que James puisse venir quelques heures et même si ce n’est pas réglementaire… Elle a accepté. Ils étaient pleins d’énergie tous les quatre ensemble._  
Tellement pleins d’énergie qu’il est 21h et que les enfants sont au lit et moi aussi, pour te donner une idée. Bon dans mon cas, j’essaye de corriger l’épreuve de mon dernier roman, celle que j’ai reçu avant que tu ne sois plus là. Elle n’avance pas vraiment, mais mon éditeur est plutôt patient pour une fois. Après tout, le dernier ne date pas de si longtemps, alors il n’est pas encore attendu.  
Enfin, bref, les enfants étaient surexcités et nous avons un superbe sapin dans le salon. Avant que tu demandes, oui, j’ai fait une folie et j’ai acheté un sapin monstrueusement gros. Ca avait l’air de tellement leur faire plaisir quand je suis revenu que j’ai eu du mal à m’en vouloir. 

_Je sais bien ce que tu me dirais si tu étais là, que je devrais mettre plus de limites, que c’est important de ne pas tout leur passer, que les règles, les limites c’est aussi une preuve d’amour, mais… J’ai du mal depuis que tu n’es plus là._  
Quand James pensait que personne ne le voyait, il avait cet air triste en fixant tes affaires. Tu lui manques, même s’il essaye de faire le grand costaud que rien ne touche. Il n’est qu’un enfant, malgré ce qu’il pense, et son père lui manque.  
J’ai essayé de parler avec lui, mais cela n’a pas été une franche réussite. Il m’a plus ou moins dit qu’il n’était pas un bébé et de me mêler de ce qui me regarde. Il m’a aussi dit qu’il savait que c’était à cause de moi que vous aviez divorcé et qu’il n’allait pas faire semblant de m’aimer à cause de ça et que tout ce qui t’était arrivé depuis était ma faute.  
Je ne sais pas si je vais en parler à Ginny. Après tout, il n’a pas tort. Si je ne t’avais pas encouragé à prendre des missions qui te permettraient d’être mieux reconnu chez les Aurors, on n’en serait pas là et tu serais avec nous. Ou au moins, avec eux.  
C’est stupide, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’il a peut-être raison. D’une façon ou d’une autre dans son reproche, que sa colère est juste et légitime. 

_Merlin, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de me nommer tuteur et co-dépositaire de l’autorité parentale sur tes enfants en ton absence ? A quel moment tu t’es dit que c’était une bonne idée de donner une telle responsabilité à Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Tu aurais dû donner cette marque de confiance à Granger ou Weasley. Au moins, cela aurait eu du sens et la situation aurait été moins catastrophique._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

« _9 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé pour hier, pour ma lettre d’hier._  
Je crois que j’ai un peu craqué, en t’écrivant. J’ai passé une nuit plus ou moins blanche à corriger mon épreuve pour essayer d’oublier combien j’étais nul comme père biologique ou de substitution. Ce qui fait qu’à 7h30 quand nos trois enfants se sont levés, je ressemblais à un noyé de l’année dernière fraichement sorti de la Tamise.  
J’ai demandé à ma mère de les emmener aux Jardins botaniques de Kew. J’en ai profité pour dormir quelques heures, avant d’aller déjeuner avec Granger. Cela fait un moment –en substance deux mois et neuf jours – qu’elle me dit qu’il faut que l’on parle. J’avoue, jusqu’à présent, j’avais fui. Je n’avais aucune envie de devenir son œuvre sociale du moment et pas plus envie, je crois, d’entendre ce qu’elle avait à me dire.  
Sauf que vu combien j’ai craqué hier, j’ai fini par saisir la balle au bond. D’après elle, je ne peux pas gérer le chagrin de nos enfants, parce que ma propre douleur est en train de me dévorer. C’est difficile de lui donner tort sur ce genre de chose. Elle m’a même demandé depuis quand je n’avais pas eu une vrai bonne nuit de sommeil où je m’étais réveillé reposé. 

_Visiblement, les Weasley s’inquiètent de mon état et les passages plus que réguliers chez nous étaient une manière de m’inciter à me décharger un peu de mes responsabilités sur eux et non la confirmation que j’étais nul comme père._  
Granger m’a même affirmé que Molly Weasley trouvait que vu les circonstances, je m’en sortais bien. J’avoue que je ne sais pas si j’arrive à la croire ou si je suis trop fasciné par le fait que ton ex-belle mère me trouve pas trop nul avec des enfants.  
Ils se seraient même alliés avec ma mère. Des Weasley qui s’allient avec une Malfoy. Le monde ne tourne plus rond, Harry. Juste parce que tu n’es plus là. Tu as toujours eu le chic pour nous faire faire des choses folles, à l’encontre même de notre instinct de survie. 

_Je sais pas combien de temps tout cela va durer, combien de temps est-ce que tes enfants seront sans leur père et leur mère, mais… Aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, aussi anormal que cela soit, je crois que je vais me faire aider. Aider par Weasley. Et ma mère.  
Je ne suis pas certain que tu aurais approuvé que ma mère s’occupe aussi de tes enfants, mais tu as jugé que je ferai un bon tuteur en ton absence, Ginny aussi, alors, maintenant, il va falloir assumer les conséquences._

_D’accord, j’avoue. Molly m’a dit qu’elle pensait que c’était une bonne idée qu’ils passent aussi du temps avec elle, dans les parcs, les musées, enfin, tu sais, toutes ces choses dont ma mère est friande et avec lesquelles elle m’a éduqué._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

« _10 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_J’ai oublié de te parler de la sortie des enfants, aux Jardins botaniques de Kew. Ils étaient ravis. Visiblement, Lily a décidé d’être botaniste plutôt que maîtresse et Scorpius juge qu’elle l’a copié, vu qu’il y a pensé en premier.  
Cela fait plaisir de les voir aussi heureux, aussi énergiques, mais dans le bon sens, cette fois-ci. Ce n’est pas à cause d’un drame ou parce que j’avais encore raté quelque chose, alors… J’aime bien._

_Aujourd’hui, nous sommes allés au Terrier. C’était prévu depuis un moment. C’était la création des biscuits de Noël. Je t’avouerai que je crois que j’en ai assez fait pour au moins un an. Parce que oui, Delacour – qui semble faire parti du complot Weasley pour me changer les idées – a décidé que nous devrions tous y participer, pas juste les enfants._  
Je ne sais même pas combien de fournées j’ai dû faire à moi seul. J’ai fait des biscuits en rond, des biscuits en damier, des biscuits au chocolat, d’autres à la vanille, certains à l’anis, d’autres encore au citron, bref, j’ai l’impression de m’être transformé en pâtissier. Quand tu penses qu’il y a encore deux mois, c’était toi qui cuisinais systématiquement pour éviter que je ne fasse brûler le repas ou carrément la maison…  
Le pire dans l’histoire, c’est qu’ils sont bons. Je veux dire, vraiment bons. Ils ont le goût qu’ils doivent avoir, ils ont la bonne tête, ils ne sont pas trop durs, ni trop mous. Bref, c’est de bons biscuits.  
Molly trouvait cela parfaitement évident que je réussisse, mais je n’en étais pas du tout convaincu. Pour tout te dire, Scorpius avait l’air presque choqué que ce soit plus que vaguement comestible, vu mes aptitudes sur la question.  
Je me dis que c’est peut-être un signe. Au lieu de m’arranger avec un service de traiteur tenu par les elfes de maison libres (je n’arrive pas à savoir si je dois m’en vanter devant Granger ou si je dois le lui cacher), je devrais peut-être essayer de cuisiner pour nos enfants pour les repas ? Ce ne sera certainement pas aussi bon et aussi réussi que quand c’était toi, mais… Cela serait peut-être assez sympa aux yeux de nos enfants pour qu’ils mangent. 

_Qu’est-ce que tu me conseillerais pour la première fois ? Va savoir. J’ai regardé dans ton cahier de recette et j’ai envie de tester ta recette de pâtes à la bolognaise. Ca a l’air simple. Tu dis toi-même que le plus compliqué est de découper les légumes et de surveiller le feu pour que cela ne brûle pas. C’est des choses que je sais faire pour des potions, donc… Je devrais y arriver._  
Et puis, pour être honnête, jusqu’au bout, je crois que cela me ferait aussi plaisir. C’est le premier repas que tu as fait pour moi et que tu as refait pour me consoler à chaque fois que ça n’allait pas, même quand mon éditeur a refusé mon roman policier qui se passait pendant la guerre, sous prétexte qu’en tant que fils de Mangemort, cela serait mal perçu que j’écrive sur cette période et qu’il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.  
Peut-être qu’après cela, nos enfants considéreront ce plat comme je le fais. Un plat qui vous prend – enfin, virtuellement – dans ses bras et vous console. 

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11

« _11 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Bon, les pâtes n’ont pas été un parfait succès, vu que j’ai fait cramé le fond de la gamelle, mais tout ce qu’il y avait au dessus était excellent, selon ta fille. Enfin, c’était plutôt quelque chose comme « TROP BON ! », dans sa version._  
J’en ai gardé un peu de côté pour que Molly me dise ce qu’elle en pense demain. J’ai proposé que tes neveux et nièces viennent passer la journée à la maison et elle s’est proposée pour m’aider à tenir l’assemblée. En réalité, elle ne sera là que le matin, car Johnson s’est imposée pour l’après-midi. Il paraît que cela fait trop longtemps qu’elle n’a pas eu quelqu’un de sain d’esprit avec qui parler de Quidditch. Je soupçonne qu’elle ne soutienne toujours pas les Canons, contrairement à son mari et à Weasley.  
Granger dit que c’est aussi parce que je ne me comporte plus comme un poisson fugu, que tes ex-belles-sœurs se mettent aussi à venir et à agir. Enfin, en dehors d’elle qui s’est toujours moqué de mon avis sur la question et qui n’a jamais hésité à me dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, en somme. 

_Tu sais mieux que personne combien je ne suis pas à l’aise dans les immenses réunions de famille à la Weasley. Ma famille, cela a toujours été mon père, ma mère et moi. Être une armée à table, je ne connaissais cela que quand mes parents recevaient. Le reste du temps… Ce n’était que nous trois._  
Il y a bien eu la période où Astoria vivait encore au Manoir avec nous, mais malgré cela, ça ne faisait que cinq personnes, si on compte Scorpius qui était encore un bébé à l’époque. A ce propos, elle sera certainement de retour de son expédition en Amazonie pour Noël. On a reçu une lettre aujourd’hui. Je crois que rien n’aurait pu plus faire plaisir à Scorpius que cela. Sa mère lui manque.  
Même si Ginny est partie depuis moins longtemps, avec toi qui… Enfin qui n’est plus là, je suppose que cela doit aussi être très dur pour tes enfants. J’ai proposé qu’on lui écrive une lettre tous ensemble. Albus commence à vraiment bien écrire, tu sais. James a joué les blasés par la cheminette, jusqu’à ce qu’on lui demande ce qu’il voulait ajouter et là, cela a été une autre chanson. Il n’y en avait plus que pour sa maman chérie.  
Cela fait plaisir de le voir s’ouvrir un peu. Depuis le début c’est compliqué pour lui, surtout qu’il est loin de sa famille, alors ce petit moment m’a paru comme magique. Enfin, rassure-toi, ton fils a repris son air blasé en dix secondes après avoir fini de nous dicter ce qu’il voulait lui dire, quand il s’est rendu compte que j’avais remarqué qu’il avait laissé tomber son masque.  
Tu crois que je devrais lui parler de combien c’est douloureux au final d’en porter un ? Je suis certainement le mieux placé pour lui parler de cela, mais… Je doute qu’il ait envie de m’entendre, moi, lui en parler. 

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	12. Chapitre 12

« _12 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_J’ai horriblement mal dormi cette nuit. Il faut croire que malgré les semaines qui passent, je n’arrive toujours pas à m’habituer à avoir la place à côté de moi vide dans notre lit. Donc, j’en ai profité pour ressortir ma machine à écrire à 5h du matin._  
Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas mis à profit une de mes insomnies (au moins, j’arrive à savoir la cause de celle-ci). J’ai commencé un roman différent de ceux que j’écris habituellement. Pour une fois, cela n’est pas un policier sous une forme quelconque, mais un roman d’amour.  
L’histoire d’un jeune homme qui se meurt d’amour pour un homme qui lui a été retiré, avant qu’il ne lui pose la question la plus importante de sa vie. Dans son cas, c’est s’il voulait sortir avec lui. Si cela te rappelle quelque chose, n’hésite pas à me le dire. Je sais que tu avais dû trouver la boite dans mes affaires.  
Tu es un excellent Auror, mais… Plier comme il faut les affaires, ça n’a jamais été ton truc et j’ai bien vu que ce n’était pas moi le dernier à avoir mis mon nez dans les draps des invités. Sauf que comme tu n’en as pas parlé… Je me suis dit sur le moment que tu ne voulais peut-être pas, que cela te gênait et que tu n’avais pas trouvé de bonne manière encore pour me dire que tu refusais.  
Avec un peu de recul, je me dis que tu ne voulais peut-être pas gâcher ma surprise. Ou que tu as peut-être pensé que c’était un simple cadeau de Noël. Pas… Quelque chose d’important pour moi. Peut-être même que tu ne l’as pas ouvert en pensant à une surprise et que tu ne savais donc pas.  
J’aurais dû t’en parler malgré tout, pour ne pas regretter maintenant. 

_Pour ce qui a été de la « fête » à la maison, autant te dire que je suis devenu l’oncle le plus cool au monde selon tes neveux et nièces. Il se peut aussi que j’ai été légèrement, très légèrement débordés par des enfants de moins de dix ans, ce qui a donné des enfants surexcités, ayant avalé trop de sucreries, mais absolument ravis de cela._  
Même la présence de Molly et de Johnson n’a pas empêché cela. Néanmoins, je crois que cela a limité la casse en terme de débordement. Cela aurait pu être bien, bien pire et j’en suis ravi de la manière dont je m’en suis sorti. Surtout qu’il paraît que ce n’est pas si mal pour quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais eu autant d’enfants sous son toit avant, d’après Audrey Weasley.  
Les deux tiens et le mien étaient épuisés. Ils ont à peine mangé – je veux croire que c’était la fatigue et non la quantité de bonbons ingurgités aujourd’hui – et sont tous les trois au lit depuis 20h00. Ils dorment déjà pour te dire… 

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13

« _13 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_J’ai été autocratique, un véritable despote aujourd’hui. Enfin, c’est relatif comme courage, vu que c’est mon fils qui a fait les frais de tout cela.  
Car, oui, j’ai décidé que vu qu’ils ne se décidaient pas de qui prendrait la nouvelle chambre, j’allais choisir pour eux. Donc, c’est Scorpius qui prendra la chambre que je vais finalement pouvoir finir. Cela a généré un certain nombre de portes qui claquent – visiblement il n’était pas d’accord avec mon idée, mais ils n’avaient qu’à se mettre d’accord entre eux ! – mais pour autant, elle semble être acceptée. Enfin, autant qu’il est possible d’accepter quelque chose que l’on ne souhaite pas._

_Il a fini par me dire du bout des lèvres qu’il voulait du vert dans sa chambre pour les murs et il n’a visiblement pas compris pourquoi cette nouvelle me plaisait autant. Avec un peu de chance, je vais finir par avoir au moins un Slytherin dans mon entourage. Trop de rouge et or est mauvais pour ma santé, tu le sais bien._  
Quoi qu’il en soit, je les emmène demain pour choisir la teinte finale et je me remets aux travaux. Oui, tu ne rêves pas. J’ai envie de me remettre aux travaux, alors que j’étais le premier à trainer les pieds pour le faire quand tu étais encore là.  
Je crois que j’ai juste envie d’avancer, de m’éclaircir les idées et finir nos projets en fait partis. J’ai aussi avancé mon roman. J’ai travaillé un peu après t’avoir écrit hier soir et encore ce matin. Cela avance. J’ai assez à dire pour que ce ne soit pas si difficile que cela à écrire. Encore que je doive reconnaître par avance que ce ne sera pas un de mes romans fleuves. Je pense qu’il devrait faire 40.000 ou 50.000 mots, au maximum, je pense. On sera presque à la limite entre la nouvelle et le roman. 

_Ce n’est réellement pas mon style habituel. On verra ce qu’en pense mon éditrice. Peut-être que cela lui plaira. Il y a une petite voix au fond de moi, un peu sarcastique comme tu imagines, qui répond que peut-être il ne faudrait pas qu’un fils de Mangemort écrive des histoires d’amour, ça pourrait choquer des gens.  
Promis, je ne l’écoute pas, je ne fais même pas attention à cette petite voix désagréable. Enfin, j’essaye et devoir passer deux couches de peinture me semble parfait pour ne pas l’écouter._

_Des fois, j’essaye de me demander ce que tu me dirais, si tu m’encouragerais pour ce nouveau roman ou si tu me dirais de laisser tomber, si tu te contenterais de sourire et de me laisser rêver qu’un jour mon fils soit un Slytherin ou si tu me rappellerais qu’il est aussi casse-cou que les trois tiens et que tous les Weasley, bref que je n’ai aucune chance de voir mon rêve se réaliser. Si tu me dirais comme à chaque fois que je parle de ça qu’il ne devrait pas savoir que j’ai une préférence, que je devrais plutôt lui dire que je l’aimerais aussi fort qu’importe sa maison à Poudlard.  
Mais tu sais… Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir qu’il soit un Slytherin._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	14. Chapitre 14

« _14 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Mon fils sera un Slytherin, Harry ! J’en suis certain ! Convaincu ! Oh, Merlin, si tu l’avais vu choisir sa peinture !_  
Il a dédaigné tous les verts fades, pâles et inconsistants, jusqu’à arriver au vert de ma maison, de notre maison bientôt ! Cela a ressemblé à un coup de foudre, comme s’il découvrait la couleur et qu’il savait qu’elle était faite pour lui !  
Tu n’imagines pas mon bonheur, Harry. Et tes enfants qui n’accrochaient pas, ne comprenaient pas qu’il puisse aimer cette couleur. Je te promets, mon chéri ! C’est un signe. J’ai appelé ma mère par cheminette et mes parents sont comblés par cette nouvelle, eux aussi.  
Tu te rends compte ? Mon petit garçon va aller chez les Slytherin, ma maison ! 

_J’ai écrit un hibou rapide à Astoria, pour l’informer, qu’elle puisse en parler à sa sœur aussi. Elles pensent, avec Daphné, que cela ne veut rien dire, mais je connais mon fils. Il ne serait pas resté en arrêt, presque en extase devant cette couleur, si elle ne lui parlait pas, si elle ne faisait pas vibrer quelque chose en lui._  
Ce n’est pas anodin comme choix de couleur. N’importe quel enfant aurait préféré un vert feuille, un vert sapin ou vert herbe fraiche. Mais non, pas mon fils ! Est-ce que tu as déjà vu cela sur un enfant de son âge ?  
Son entrée à Poudlard va être tellement plus simple, tellement moins stressante pour lui, maintenant. Je suis certain qu’il a compris lui aussi, tu sais. Il n’ose pas encore se l’avouer, mais je suis prêt à prendre le pari qu’il a compris !  
C’est juste qu’à force d’entendre Weasley dire des horreurs sur ma maison à Poudlard, il n’ose pas encore y croire, mais mon fils est assez brillant, assez fantastique pour être un Slytherin et il n’en aura pas peur (lui). (Oui, lui. Je ne te lâcherai pas avec cette histoire jusqu’à la fin de tes jours. Dire que tu aurais pu devenir un Slytherin. Et non, je ne veux pas savoir quelles nouvelles excuses tu utilises. Cela ne compte pas.).  
Bref, tu penses aux écharpes qui pendront sur le porte-manteau bientôt quand il reviendra de Poudlard à Noël ? Il sera forcément major de sa maison. Tu sais, il continue à travailler dur malgré tout ce qui se passe. C’est vraiment un bon garçon. 

_Il voit les choses sous un autre angle. L’ingéniosité est un des traits caractéristiques de ma maison, tu t’en souviens ?  
Enfin, voilà, on a fait d’autres choses, qui étaient sympa aussi, mais ce moment où j’ai compris que mon bébé allait devenir un Slytherin a été l’apothéose de ma journée. Tu n’imagines pas ma fierté. Ou plutôt si, pense au jour où James t’a annoncé qu’il était un Gryffy, c’est pareil. En mieux, parce que c’est Slytherin, bien sûr._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	15. Chapitre 15

« _15 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_J’ai peut-être été très enthousiaste, hier, sur la future maison de Scorpius, mais c’est important pour moi. Ce n’est pas juste être Slytherin qui importe, c’est l’ambiance, l’idée réelle de cette maison. C’est plus compliqué que ce que quelqu’un extérieur à notre maison peut comprendre_  
Il y a de l’entraide. Il y a quelque chose qui dure éternellement, en réalité. Ce n’est pas réellement flagrant avec moi, vu mes choix, mais ce sont des amitiés indéfectibles, des liens forts. La guerre n’a pas aidé dans mon cas. J’ai aussi fait le choix de rien, quelque part. Je me suis soumis aux demandes de mes parents en me mariant bien, avec quelqu’un de ma classe en la personne d’Astoria. Nous nous sommes appréciés, mais pas aimés, et une fois notre devoir fait, nous avons choisi de nous séparer. De corps d’abord et après de divorcer. Ceux que j’avais contentés en marchant sur les traces voulues par mon père en ont été chagrinés. Ceux qui auraient pu être contenté que je divorce et suive mon cœur, en ta personne… N’ont pas pour autant bien vécu la chose.  
Après la guerre, bien des Slytherins n’ont pas très bien vécu la suite. Elle a été difficile pour bien de mes camarades de maison. Le simple fait d’y avoir résidé les rendait coupable de tout. Même si ce n’était pas vrai. Tu as déjà vu Daphné à la maison, l’as-tu vu se battre du côté des Mangemorts ? As-tu le souvenir qu’elle ait tenu le moindre propos contre les Moldus ou les Né-Moldus à l’époque ? Non. Elle était discrète, avant toute chose, en réalité.  
Alors, que je vive avec l’homme qui symbolise tout ce qu’on leur reproche a été compliqué pour eux. C’est surtout pour cela que de ma promotion, je ne fréquente plus que Daphné, Millicent et Blaise. Théodore, Greg et Pansy en ont trop souffert pour arriver à passer outre. Même si je soupçonne Blaise de se demander si je ne vais pas prendre la suite de sa mère et accumuler les conjoints, encore et encore.  
Enfin, tout cela pour te dire, Harry, que c’était surtout pour l’incroyable soutien que je lui souhaite de devenir un Slytherin. C’est autre chose que chez les Gryffindors. C’est plus froid, plus distant en apparence, mais… Plus solide aussi. Si Pansy n’avait pas été désignée comme l’une des Ennemies en proposant de te livrer et si les pères de Théodore et Greg n’avaient pas été des Mangemorts aussi haut placés, je suis convaincu que la guerre n’aurait pas éborgné le lien entre nous. 

_Je souhaite à mon garçon de trouver une nouvelle famille, là bas. Une famille qu’il se choisira et qui l’acceptera tel qu’il est. Une famille qui ne soit pas celle de sang, ni assimilé avec les Weasley ou tes enfants, pour qu’il puisse grandir loin de nos ombres. Enfin, autant qu’il le pourra._  
Tu sais, c’est dur d’être toujours comparé à son père, un père qui a tout réussi à nos yeux d’enfants et… Je ne voudrais pas qu’il le soit. Je voudrais que l’on se souvienne de lui comme de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Pas comme le fils de Draco Lucius Malfoy. Qu’il soit une personne à part entière aux yeux de tous.  
Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, n’est-ce pas ? 

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	16. Chapitre 16

« _16 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Je crois que le programme d’aujourd’hui ne va pas te plaire, mais j’avais envie de passer chez mes parents et je ne me voyais pas laisser tes enfants de côté. Ils ont vécu assez de choses difficiles ces derniers temps entre Ginny et toi._  
Si cela peut te rassurer, mon père n’était pas là. Officiellement, il avait des choses à faire, mais j’ai bien compris au regard de Mère que c’était elle qui lui avait demandé de ne pas être là, pour que… Pour qu’il n’y ait pas de risque que j’annule tout.  
Nous sommes juste venus pour le goûter. Ma mère avait vu cela en grand, comme mes collations quand j’étais enfant. Sauf que contrairement à la dernière fois, quand tous tes neveux et nièces sont venus chez nous, cette fois-ci, il y avait un parc immense où s’ébattre et dépenser son énergie.  
Comme il y avait beaucoup trop de gâteau comme dans mon souvenir, nous avons fait deux paquets pour Poudlard. Un pour James, pour qu’il puisse en profiter même s’il est loin et un autre pour Teddy, qu’il sache que l’on pense à lui, même si tu n’es pas là, qu’il… Fait parti de la famille. Ce qui est parfaitement vrai, vu qu’il est le petit neveu de ma mère. (Et si tu poses la question, non, ce n’est pas tout à fait mieux entre ma mère et Andromeda, mais il n’y a plus besoin que quelqu’un soit là pour arbitrer leurs rencontres.) 

_Je dois t’annoncer que ta fille est devenue une source de terreur pour les paons de Père et qu’elle a eu en faisant cela notre bénédiction à Mère et moi. Il faut dire qu’elle n’avait visiblement jamais vu d’animaux albinos et que cela l’intriguait beaucoup. J’ai fini par lui en Stupefier un pour qu’elle puisse le regarder de plus près.  
Les garçons, eux, ont joués à cache-cache autant que possible. Je crois que mon fils a triché très allègrement, vu qu’il connaissait les lieux, mais Albus s’est laissé faire._

_Durant la matinée, j’ai aussi passé la deuxième couche de peinture. Elle est vraiment chouette. J’avais fait la première hier, mais ma lettre était mi-psychanalytique, mi-une justification de ma part, donc… J’avoue, je ne t’en ai pas parlé._

_Je crois que la partie qu’ils ont préférée au Manoir est que Mère avait enchanté une partie de son jardin pour avoir un peu de neige. Tu sais, là où elle a ses roses de Noël… Je leur ai promis que si Molly était d’accord, je lancerais le sort sur le terrain du Terrior, le 24 au soir, pour qu’ils puissent faire une bataille de boule de neige. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait aussi bien plaire à tes chers beaux-frères, pas uniquement aux enfants...  
En dehors de cela, la journée a été assez calme, mais n’a pas empêché que tous les trois tombent de fatigue une fois la tête sur l’oreiller. Je n’ai eu aucune difficulté à les coucher._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

Et dans un P.S. rajouté comme sous l’excitation, plus tard :

« _Oh, Merlin ! Ron vient de me passer un coup de cheminette ! Il m’a dit pour toi ! Oh, Merlin ! Je t’aime, Harry ! Je t’aime !_ »

A suivre…


	17. Chapitre 17

« _17 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_La chambre de Scorpius me plait vraiment, maintenant que toutes les couches de peinture sont sèches. C’est vraiment joli. Donc comme on a idée maintenant de la teinte finale, aujourd’hui cela a été shopping. J’ai pris nos trois enfants sous le bras et nous avons fait le tour des magasins de meubles. J’ai eu l’idée bizarre de commencer par des pièces anciennes. J’ai rapidement compris que mon fils avait attrapé la maladie des Né-Moldus, des Sang-Mêlés. Vous aimez tous les meubles récents, voir neufs, de préférence qui ne sont pas en bois. Des meubles sans âme, en somme._   
_Tu me vois ravi de t’avoir convaincu de changer de lit pour quelque chose qui ne soit pas sans histoire, mais j’ai lamentablement échoué pour mon fils. Scorpius a opté pour un lit en métal, un bureau en métal et plastique, une commode dans une espèce d’agglomérat de bois bizarre. Le tout dans des teintes de métal ou d’un blanc immaculé et étrange._   
_C’est… Etrange comme envie, mais il est heureux, ravi, voire même extatique. Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, mais Scorpius est heureux comme jamais. Il va avoir une chambre moderne. Je crois que c’est une bonne chose que mon père ne vienne jamais ici et que ma mère n’aille pas plus loin que le salon. Ce manque de goût de leur petit-fils les achèverait._   
_Pour ma part, je suis courageux. Plus encore en apprenant qu’il faudra monter ces choses une fois que nous serons livrés. Car, oui, mon fils a trouvé son bonheur côté moldu. J’ai été bien malheureux de ne pas avoir droit à ma baguette pour régler un certain nombre de problème de poids et de taille des cartons._

_Je ne leur ai rien dit pour l’annonce que Ron m’a fait. James rentre le 19 à la maison. Je pense que j’attendrai qu’il soit là. Après tout, il est ton fils et il ne devrait pas apprendre cela loin des siens.  
J’ai hâte qu’il soit là, pour ne plus avoir l’impression de le laisser de côté. Je doute qu’il soit d’accord avec ma vision des choses, mais comment ne pas essayer ? Il est si jeune. Enfin, quoi qu’il en soit, je m’occuperai de lui, qu’il le veuille ou non. C’est ton souhait, celui de Ginny. Autant te dire qu’il n’a aucune chance pour que je change d’avis._

_Sur un sujet moins drôle, tu me manques. La nuit est le pire. Je peine à m’endormir en ce moment. Tes bras autour de moi me manquent. Je suis moins épuisé à l’heure de me coucher, alors, je me tourne et retourne dans notre lit.  
Ton oreiller n’a plus ton odeur. A force de dormir avec, il sentait plus comme moi que comme toi et j’ai fini par le laver. J’ai essayé d’être raisonnable. Au moins un petit peu._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	18. Chapitre 18

« _18 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Noël n’est plus que dans six jours. Nous avons refait des biscuits à la maison. Elle sent la cannelle de partout. C’est agréable et cela m’a rappelé l’an dernier._  
Tu te souviens ? Tu m’avais exilé de la table de la cuisine, au point que j’ai investi dans une petite table pour avoir ma machine à écrire sur les genoux et rester dans la cuisine avec toi, malgré tout. Tu avais fait une telle quantité de biscuit ! Je me demandais comment est-ce qu’on pouvait consommer autant de gâteaux. Et pourtant, cela n’a pas du tout empêché que nous n’ayons plus le moindre biscuit dès le 27 Décembre. Ce ne sont pas des enfants que nous avons, mais des sauterelles affamées.  
De mon côté, tel un sacré cliché, j’écrivais ce polar où un acteur jouant le Père Noël menait l’enquête sur qui cherchait à lui faire porter le fardeau de l’assassinat de sa meilleure amie. J’en étais convaincu et je le suis toujours que l’odeur délicieuse de ces biscuits m’avait inspiré. Mon éditeur était ravi à l’époque et je le comprends. C’était une histoire qui était parfaite pour retravailler et publier pour cette année. 

_Oh, oui, je ne te l’ai pas raconté, il a été sorti à la mi Novembre. Je n’ai pas fait de dédicaces ou de promotion, à sa sortie. J’ai promis d’en faire après les fêtes. D’ici là… Peut-être que cela ira mieux, suffira._  
Avec la nouvelle de Weasley, j’ai bon espoir que ce soit le cas. C’est… Je n’ose pas encore y croire. La fin de ce calvaire, la fin de cette horreur est proche, je l’espère. Il n’en a parlé à personne d’autre. Pas même à Ginny. Je crois que j’ai eu cet honneur, parce que tout le monde a vu que j’avais besoin d’avoir de l’espoir, que tout ne se finisse pas trop mal.  
Cette mission… Tu sais, je m’en veux de t’avoir encouragé à la faire. Cela a été dur pour moi, bien sûr, mais je suis un adulte, je sais pourquoi tu l’as fait. Néanmoins, nos enfants ont été aussi durement touchés et pour eux cela a été le pire. Je n’aurais pas dû t’encourager. A l’avenir…  
Il faudra que nous les protégions mieux. Et cela ne recommencera pas. Je m’y opposerai, Harry. 

_Je crois que demain, on fera quelque chose d’exceptionnel pour le retour de James. J’ai prévu un poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre cuites dans son jus et avec un brownie au chocolat. Lily est d’accord pour m’aider et je vais enrôler les garçons qu’ils soient d’accord ou non avec cette idée.  
Ca me paraît être une bonne idée pour fêter le retour de ton aîné. Cela ressemble à une de tes idées. A placer le repas familial au centre de la vie commune._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	19. Chapitre 19

« _19 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Les enfants m’ont tué, chéri ! Je suis absolument é-pui-sé ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais leur faire confiance pour une « activité sympa en famille ». On n’a réellement pas la même définition de cela. Je te le promets._  
Le poulet a eu un succès franc et net et le dessert aussi. Albus et Scorpius nous ont même aidé sans faire trop de difficultés. Le plus compliqué, je crois, a été de se lever assez tôt pour faire tout cela avant d’aller chercher James à la gare.  
Il a eu beau l’air de faire son adolescent blasé, quand Lily lui a sauté dans les bras en lui disant qu’il lui avait manqué très fort, je peux te promettre qu’il avait des larmes dans les yeux. J’ai même eu droit à une bise, pour te dire son émotion !  
Ils étaient ravis de rentrer à la maison, même si tu nous as manqué. Pour fêter cela, ils ont décidé que la sortie idéale serait d’aller au paint ball. J’ai entendu « paint » personnellement, cela me paraissait bien une activité ludique et artistique. J’ai appris après qui leur avait parlé d’une idée aussi brillante. Sans surprise, cela vient de George Weasley. Qui sera étonné qu’un mauvais plan vienne de lui ? (Dire qu’il y a encore quelques années, quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il était encore plus ou moins dépressif… Il n’y a pas à dire, Johnson a fait des miracles.) 

_Bref, donc sache que ton idiot de petit ami a fini couvert de peinture de la tête aux pieds et que c’est très compliqué à retirer. Ce qui fait que présentement, je ne suis plus totalement blond, mais blond avec des mèches roses. Ceci n’est pas drôle du tout, contrairement à ce qu’affirment nos enfants._  
Néanmoins, le pire n’est pas encore là –oui, il peut y avoir pire qu’avoir les cheveux partiellement roses à 35 ans- et il va fleurir pendant des jours, je pense. Les balles de peinture… Elles font terriblement mal quand elles explosent sur toi et ce n’est pas avec les protections que l’on porte qu’une peau aussi sensible que la mienne est assez protégée.  
J’ai déjà le torse qui commence à changer de couleur, comme si tu t’étais pris pour une sangsue et que tu m’avais couvert de suçons de partout. Je te promets, je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est horrible ou catastrophique. Parce que j’ai reçu plusieurs balles sur le postérieur et que je sens les bleus fleurir, Harry. 

_Après ma douche ô combien méritée et un repas rapide – ils étaient tous fatigués – je leur ai dit que peut-être Noël nous apporterait de bonnes nouvelles. Je n’ai pas osé leur donner trop de faux espoirs, mais si tu commences à bouger, c’est bon signe, je crois. Enfin, c’est ce que Weasley pense et il sait de quoi il parle.  
Je crois que seul James a compris ce que cela pouvait dire, mais il n’a rien dit. Il a juste souri comme si je lui annonçais que c’était déjà Noël._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	20. Chapitre 20

« _20 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Les enfants m’ont demandé ce que l’on allait faire le 24, pour le Réveillon de Noël. Je leur ai répondu que ce sera une surprise. J’espère avoir raison de leur dire cela. James a les yeux qui brillent juste à compter les jours et je te promets que ce n’est pas pour les cadeaux !  
J’ai appelé le traiteur par cheminette. J’ai prévu un festin, tu sais. En entrée, j’ai prévu une terrine de foie gras au pain d’épice, chutney de poivrons rouge et baies de Myrte, accompagné d’un demi homard froid et sa mayonnaise aux pistils de safran. Pour le plat, j’ai été traditionnel. Enfin, traditionnel comme chez mes parents, ce qui fait que tu ne trouverais cela certainement pas traditionnel, mais… Il n’empêche. Donc, j’ai pris pour les viandes un suprême de pintade aux marrons, pommes duchesses et sa crème de morilles et pour les poissons, j’ai choisi un filet de bar en duo de pointes de pommes de terre bicolores, sauce au champagne. Quant au dessert, j’ai pris des opéras. De Noël, selon le traiteur. Je ne suis pas encore certain de ce que cela signifie, mais j’aime les opéras, donc il y aura des opéras. Et nos enfants aiment le chocolat. Alors, ça devrait plaire à tout le monde._

_Si tu étais là, je suis certain que tu me dirais que j’en fais trop. Sauf que si tu reviens, si tu nous reviens enfin, je veux fêter cela comme il se doit. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, alors, j’aurais de quoi noyer mon chagrin, dans trop de nourriture et un excellent champagne. Un Bollinger spécial cuvé. J’ai prévu du jus de pomme pressé artisanalement pour les enfants, mais je doute qu’ils m’en laissent pour noyer mon chagrin.  
Tu vois. Tu es obligé de continuer dans ta lancée et de nous revenir, maintenant. Tu ne voudrais pas que je me rende malade avec autant de nourriture et que j’ai ma première cuite – au champagne qui plus est ! – à cause de toi. Cela ne serait pas bon pour ton image de héros que de me laisser tomber dans de telles extrémités. Il faut que tu t’assures que je reste un père et un tuteur digne pour nos enfants, alors prend tes responsabilités, Potter !_

_Tu sais, sans surprise, je commence à être couvert de bleus de partout. Tu serais présent, qu’un médicomage se poserait des questions. Heureusement que j’ai des preuves du paint ball, sinon, nous finirions pas avoir des ennuis.  
Plus sérieusement, je me disais que c’était une activité chouette. Ils ont toujours un sourire en y repensant. Alors, avec une tenue plus rembourrée, avec quelques sorts protecteurs, cela pourrait être amusant de le refaire. Surtout si tu es dans mon équipe, parce que je dois te dire que ta fille ne sait pas viser et n’a absolument aucun instinct de survie comme toi, à passer à découvert tout le temps. Comme si j’avais un doute sur ta paternité…_

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment,_

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	21. Chapitre 21

« _21 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Nous étions au Terrier, ce soir. C’est Yule, tu sais. C’est profondément ringard et rétrograde aux yeux de la majorité des sorciers aujourd’hui, mais c’était une fête traditionnelle chez les sorciers avant. C’était ça le repas que je faisais ces deux dernières années avec mes parents un peu avant Noël. J’ai eu de la chance que tu ne sois pas très observateur sur ce genre de chose. Les dates… C’est pas ton fort.  
Alors, oui, les Malfoy sont rétrogrades et ringards, enfin, rien de nouveau ? N’est-ce pas ? S’il te plait, ne panique pas à propos des larmes sur la lettre, Harry, c’est pas ce que tu crois._

_En fait, je ne pleure pas de ne pas avoir pu faire Yule avec mes parents. Au contraire. Molly nous avait invité dès fin Novembre, c’était important pour tes enfants, alors, j’avais dit à mes parents qu’on ne le ferait pas cette année tous les quatre, que Scorpius viendrait seul. Ma mère avait répondu que c’était un crime de me séparer de mon fils ce jour-là. Alors, enfin voilà.  
Quand on est arrivé, il y avait une immense tablée. Tous les Weasley étaient là, avec toutes les pièces rapportées, tous les enfants. Et mes parents. Ma mère et mon père, Harry. Molly et Arthur les ont invités. Tous les deux ! Tu te rends compte, mon amour ? Ils l’ont fait pour moi. Pour que je n’ai pas à choisir entre une tradition arriérée qui est mienne depuis toujours et tes enfants._

_Je n’ai jamais vécu un Yule plus merveilleux, tu sais. Il y avait tous les plats traditionnels de mes parents, mais aussi d’autres que Molly avait trouvé dans de vieux carnets de recette de sa grand-mère. C’était délicieux._  
On a dû faire un raffut pire qu’à Noël dernier. On étouffait de chaud. On ne s’entendait plus parler tant c’était animé. Il y a eu des dizaines de chants. J’ai vu mon père chanter avec Arthur Weasley, chacun y mettant tant de cœur ! Est-ce que tu peux le croire, toi ? Je te promets, je ne me moque pas. Weasley pourra te le dire, lui aussi.  
Ginny a même pu passer un coup de cheminette pour parler avec vos enfants. Ils ont été ravis de pouvoir la voir. Elle rentre pour le 25 au matin. Juste pour les cadeaux. Lily a demandé si elle allait aider le Père Noël et bien sûr, les garçons l’ont taquinée à l’unisson. 

_Mais je ne t’ai pas raconté le plus beau, parce que Yule, ce n’est pas juste un immense festin. Harry, ils ont fait un feu. Pas juste quelques branches et quelques flammes, dans la cheminée comme au Manoir. Non. Charlie et George ont aidé Arthur Weasley à monter un vrai brasier, dehors, dans le champ, comme ceux dans les livres de mon enfance. Tu imagines ça, Harry ?  
Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’ils puissent faire quelque chose d’aussi beau et merveilleux pour moi, tu sais._

_Je t’aime et tu me manques chaque jour un peu plus. Je voudrais tant que tu sois avec nous en ce moment, que tu ais pu voir combien tout cela était fantastique et merveilleux._

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	22. Chapitre 22

« _22 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_James a demandé à décorer la maison. Pas l’intérieur, nous avions déjà pris cela en charge avec Scorpius, Albus et Lily. Non, il voulait décorer l’extérieur, comme il n’avait rien pu faire._  
Donc, sans surprise, nous avons fini dans un magasin. Un iiiiimmense magasin, à trois jours de Noël. Je suis officiellement fou d’accepter de telles choses, tu le sais ? Mais hier a attendri mon cœur sombre et dur de vil Slytherin, alors, je me suis laissé toucher par la détresse d’un pauvre gryffy essayant de me faire croire qu’il est un cocker martyrisé.  
J’ai une grande nouvelle pour toi. Il est aussi ton fils. Il ne sait pas non plus faire le cocker martyrisé pour me faire plier. C’est assez impressionnant que de telles inaptitudes puissent être génétiques, ainsi.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, je l’ai pris en pitié et nous avons fait du shopping tous ensemble. La neige a intérêt à tomber, car sinon, je risque d’avoir une mini révolution pour avoir refusé d’acheter de la fausse neige pour couvrir tout le jardin. Pour le reste, j’ai été plutôt accommodant. 

_Ce n’est pas compliqué. Si tu ne sais plus comment rentrer à la maison, il te suffit de faire le tour du quartier, de chercher la maison la plus surchargée de lumières, de décoration, de… De tout, jusqu’à des mobiles illuminés dans le jardin, et tu auras trouvé ta maison._  
A ma décharge, je dois quand même te dire que j’ai lancé un sort sur la maison. Les Moldus ne voient pas l’ampleur des dégâts. Ils ne perçoivent que quelques décorations sur la façade, comme chez tes voisins. Je me suis dit que cela attirerait moins de questions, vu qu’officiellement tu ne vis que des traites de ton petit-ami le romancier et de ton salaire d’employé d’un Ministère, et non de nos deux fortunes personnelles, en plus de cela.  
Je tiens aussi à ajouter à notre défense que nous avons tout installé à la Moldu. Il n’y a pas eu le moindre sort magique, à l’exception de ceux de sécurité comme s’assurer que l’échelle ne puisse pas bouger. Je suis certain que cela doit – un tout petit peu – atténuer le montant de la facture que tu ne manqueras pas de trouver à ton retour dans mes affaires. Malencontreusement, évidemment, vu que je te connais. 

_C’était une bonne journée aujourd’hui. Tout simple, pleine de rire avec quatre enfants absolument ravis de finir la journée avant d’aller se brosser les dents et se coucher sur une tasse de chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve dedans. Recette généreusement dictée par Ginny, hier, et réalisée par ma personne. Je ne sais pas si c’était vrai, mais tes enfants ont dit qu’il était presque aussi bon que celui de leur mère. Personnellement, je juge cela comme un aboutissement terrible dans ma carrière de cuisinier très moyen.  
C’était une belle journée, même si tu m’as terriblement manqué, encore une fois. J’aimerais que tu ais pu partager ce bon moment avec nous, tout comme tes enfants, j’en suis certain._

_Je t’aime._

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	23. Chapitre 23

« _23 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Il a neigé, Harry ! Il a neigé ! Le jardin est absolument superbe sous ce lourd manteau neigeux. A mon réveil, ce matin, il y avait déjà au moins cinq bons centimètres. Comme il était un peu tôt – il était 6h – j’ai attendu jusqu’à 7h pour aller réveiller les enfants et leur proposer d’aller profiter de la neige encore fraiche avant de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre !  
Autant te dire que j’ai gagné le prix du tuteur/père le plus cool de l’année avec cette idée. On a fait une bataille de boules de neige, des petits bonhommes de neige et des anges dans la neige. Cela devait faire des années que je n’avais pas autant pris plaisir à voir la neige tomber. Et oui, je crois que c’est une lettre qui va beaucoup répéter le mot « neige », mais après tout, je ne cherche pas à gagner un prix de littérature dans ces lettres, alors qu’importe les synonymes potentiels ! Il y a de la neige et cela est le plus merveilleux._

_Enfin, presque. Car il y a encore plus merveilleux qu’avoir un jardin recouvert de neige au réveil, Harry. Il y a voir la neige ne jamais cesser de tomber de la journée. On doit être à dix ou quinze centimètres, ce soir ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes ? C’est fantastique._  
Après cela, j’ai lancé une flambée dans la cheminée du salon. Il parait que tu ne leur as jamais appris à l’allumer manuellement. Ils étaient étonnés de nous voir le monter avec Scorpius. Sache que j’ai commencé à corriger ce manque flagrant dans leur éducation et que je compte bien continuer après Noël !  
J’avais vu avec les elfes du Manoir pour qu’ils nous apportent un petit-déjeuner classique anglais. Je ne me sens pas assez assuré avec des fourneaux, malgré mes nombreux et récents exploits, pour le faire, alors ça me paraissait plus prudent.  
Il y avait de tout. Des toasts avec de la marmelade, des œufs au plat, du lard, des haricots à la tomate sur des toasts, de la saucisse grillée, ainsi que du thé pour moi et du jus de pomme pour eux. Il faut dire que les elfes s’étaient tous surpassés pour l’occasion. 

_Ils n’avaient pas vraiment faim au moment du déjeuner, alors je l’ai repoussé un peu plus tard et j’ai fait léger. Ils ont passé une partie du reste de la journée dehors à jouer dans la neige. Je n’imaginais que des enfants puissent avoir autant d’énergie et aussi longtemps. C’était plus qu’impressionnant, tu sais.  
Ils étaient épuisés ce soir, s’endormant presque dans leurs bols de soupe. Epuisés, mais heureux. S’endormant sur place, mais tellement satisfait de l’être. C’est une nouvelle sensation pour moi, tout cela, mais en paniquant un peu moins… Je me retrouve à beaucoup apprécier ce sentiment, tu sais._

_Cela n’empêche pas que j’aimerai partager tout cela avec toi. Si tout pouvait marcher comme il faut… Si seulement demain, le Père Noël pouvait passer en avance pour moi… Je n’ai besoin que d’un seul cadeau. Que tu me reviennes, que tu sois là.  
Est-ce que tu crois que le Père Noël acceptera de me le donner, celui-ci ?_

_Je t’aime._

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	24. Chapitre 24

« _24 Décembre 2015_

_Harry,_

_Les garçons sont en train de finir de se préparer pour notre Réveillon. Lily m’a demandé tout à l’heure de l’aider à se coiffer. Elle ne voulait pas juste avoir les cheveux détachés ou en natte pour ce soir. Elle voulait une jolie coiffure._  
Est-ce que tu m’as déjà vu coiffer ta fille ? Non ? Jamais ? Je vais t’avouer la vérité. C’est qu’il y a une raison. Je ne suis pas très doué pour cela. Alors, avec l’aide de Granger à la manœuvre – la seule à ne pas avoir un Réveillon à préparer visiblement et donc à répondre à mes appels de cheminette – ta fille a la plus adorable (et un peu bancale à l’arrière mais elle ne le voit pas) coiffure au monde sur une petite fille le soir du Réveillon.  
J’ai promis une punition terrible à ceux des garçons qui lui diraient le contraire. Oui, ce n’est pas pédagogique, mais c’est efficace, je te le promets. Le reste de la journée a été tourné vers « qu’est-ce que je vais mettre pour ce soir ? La verte ou la bleue ? », des tentatives pour encore me faire courir les magasins pour leur acheter des vêtements – tentatives qui ont échouées car j’ai de l’instinct de survie, Harry – et du temps encore dans la neige. Cela ressemble à une journée de Réveillon parfaite. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que c’est à la hauteur de l’an dernier ? 

_Sinon… Oui. Il est 18h et je n’ai encore aucune nouvelle de toi ou des Aurors. Je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est bon signe ou pas. Je n’ai pas voulu déranger Weasley pour savoir. Cela ferait un peu « petit-ami désespéré », tu ne trouves pas ? Après tout… Rien ne disait que tu pourrais nous revenir avant encore des mois, et là, peut-être que si nous avons de la chance…_  
Mais tu comprends, Harry, j’aimerais bien quand même avoir un petit signe. Un signe qui me dise « Chéri, je rentre ce soir, ne t’inquiète pas ». Ou même juste un « Je ne peux pas rater un aussi bon champagne ! », même si j’ai bien peur que ce ne soit plutôt une de mes phrases qu’une des tiennes.  
Enfin, voilà, même si ce n’est pas grand chose, même si c’est juste un hibou ministériel, j’aimerais quelque chose. 

_C’est peut-être égoïste – en fait, ça l’est certainement – mais j’aimerais que tu sois là ce soir pour te donner mon cadeau. Juste un. Un cadeau que tu pourrais accepter ou refuser, même si cela me comblerait de joie que tu acceptes.  
J’aurais dû te l’offrir avant, pour notre anniversaire, c’était le plan avant que tu ne partes en mission, aussi longtemps. Plus jamais de mission d’infiltration pour toi, Potter._

_Tu crois que si tu rentres ce soir, tu me diras oui, à ma demande de mariage ? J’aimerais beaucoup que tu le fasses, que ce ne soit plus tes enfants et mon fils, mais nos enfants. Que… Je ne sais pas. Que tu deviennes Monsieur Potter-Malfoy. Ou Malfoy-Potter. Qu’importe ce que l’on choisira, si tu dis oui._

_Mais pour cela, Harry, il faudrait que tu rentres. Fais-moi un petit signe, s’il te plait. Je t’aime.  
Juste un signe._

_Draco._ »

A suivre…


	25. Chapitre 25

« _25 Décembre 2015_

_Draco,_

_Mon amour. Il doit être une heure du matin et je n’ai pas réussi à m’endormir directement en rentrant. J’ai trouvé tes lettres. Toutes tes lettres. Je n’imaginais pas que cela serait aussi difficile pour toi, tu sais._  
Je m’excuse pour ne pas avoir été là, hier soir pour le repas. J’ai essayé, je te le promets. Cette fois-ci, je suis bien à la maison et pour de bon. Le groupe de sorciers que nous traquions a été attrapé et je ne compte plus partir. La paperasse a pris du temps, surtout qu’en les interpelant, ils m’ont attaqué et les médicomages voulaient être sûrs que je n’ai rien.  
D’où le fait que tu dormes déjà à mon arrivée. Plus jamais je n’accepterai de jouer les sosies de Harry Potter pour qu’un groupuscule d’extrémistes essayent de m’instrumentaliser. Même si tu me donnes mille fois ta bénédiction. 

_Tu sais, quand je t’ai nommé tuteur de mes enfants en mon absence, c’était parce que j’avais confiance en toi. Je savais que tu ferais le mieux pour eux, même si cela pouvait constituer quelques excès, en te connaissant._  
Je n’imaginais pas que cela te rendrait aussi nerveux, aussi angoissé. Tu es un excellent père. Scorpius est un enfant heureux et il n’y a pas de raison que mes enfants ne le soient pas si tu t’occupes d’eux.  
Je suis passé dans leurs chambres pour les embrasser avant d’arriver dans la nôtre. Ils dormaient tous du sommeil du juste, sans la moindre inquiétude. Il y a bien des choses qui se sont ajoutées dans leurs chambres, mais cela ne semble pas les avoir inquiété ou combler un vide qu’ils ressentaient. Ils étaient tristes et ta présence, ton attention pour eux, j’en suis certain, était tout ce dont ils avaient réellement besoin. Ca, et que tu te détendes.  
Bien sûr que tu n’as jamais été seul, Draco. Jamais. Mais tu es toi, tout comme je n’ai aucun instinct de survie, toi, tu fais tout à 200 %. Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. T’occuper de mes enfants n’est pas bien différent.  
Je tiens à te dire que j’ai jeté un coup d’œil à la chambre de Scorpius et que je n’aurai pas fait un meilleur travail. J’ai aussi goûté aux biscuits dans la cuisine et c’est pas mal du tout pour une première fois. Tu t’en es sorti comme un chef, Draco. 

_Alors, maintenant, tu comprends, si ta proposition est toujours d’actualité, si tu as toujours envie que je devienne Monsieur Potter-Malfoy et toi Monsieur Malfoy-Potter, ou l’inverse, alors j’espère que cette lettre t’a mis sur la direction.  
Draco, je n’imagine pas une vie sans toi. Ces trois mois loin de toi m’en ont un peu plus convaincu tant tu m’as manqué, même si je n’ai pas une pile de lettres pour te le prouver. Mais aussi, ces trois mois m’ont convaincu que notre couple, notre amour marchera. Nos enfants t’aiment comme tu les aimes._

_Alors, oui, si tu le veux toujours, je serais heureux et fier de t’épouser. Et j’espère que cela sera pour toi une vraie bonne surprise, une surprise digne du Père Noël que de me retrouver à tes côtés ce matin dans notre lit, avec cette lettre en réponse._

_Je t’aime,_

_Harry, ton fiancé si cela tient toujours, mais quoi qu’il se passe, l’homme qui t’aime._ »

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passez de bonnes fêtes !

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
